Swordfish Chronicles
by God of Sharks
Summary: Mekajiki is an apprentice under Master Eraqus. As events happen that change everything, so does he. Possible pairings, OC-centric, no harem.


**AN: And so here begins my massive new fanfiction of Kingdom Hearts Naruto crossover. Please R&R. I won't be making a second chapter until I get at least 1 review. So without further delay, here is Terra, Aqua, and Ventus to start us off. Ven, if you will?**

**Ven: He doesn't own anything except the OC.**

**Terra: Who is that exactly?**

**God-Shark: Just wait and see…*Insert maniacal laugh***

**Or story begins pre-BbS**

Chronicles of the Swordfish: Part 1, Future Masters

Chapter 1

_Keyblade Graveyard, Badlands_

**Music: Strange Whispers**

A man, hunch backed and bald, was walking through the Badlands. He had his apprentice, Ventus, beside him, blissfully unaware of what the man was planning.  
Today would be the day his plans would be set in motion, and all power shall become his. All it took was patience and the right moves to be executed.

He looked over at the boy to his side, watching him look around, almost wary. It was too bad that after this day, the boy would no longer be his apprentice, and would probably be useless.

'_Oh well…' _the man thought.

'_A little collateral damage…'_

****

_Konohagakure, Alleyway_

**Music: Shrouding Dark Cloud**

It had been three years since the Kyuubi, the most powerful of the bijuu, attacked Konohagakure. It was only by the sacrifice of the Yondaime Hokage that the Kyuubi was able to be stopped. By sealing it into a newborn child, more specifically, his own son.

Currently, Naruto Uzumaki, just three years old now, was running for his life down an alleyway. The shouts of the mob of villagers could be heard approaching. Unfortunately, Naruto's small body could only carry him so far.

Panting and slowing down, Naruto kept on running, lest he be caught by a mob again. All he could hear were shouts of "Kill the demon!", and "Finish what the Yondaime started!". The thing was, Naruto had no idea what they were talking about. He never hurt anyone and he could only wonder what they were talking about.

Just then, Naruto tripped on a rock-only to feel rocks being thrown at him, and the occasional shuuriken or kunai scraping him.

Tears welt up in his eyes.

'_Why?'_ he asked to himself.

'_Why me? What did I do to deserve this?'_

Just then, the Sandaime Hokage appeared and dispersed the mob, having the inciters arrested.

'_Why can't they leave him alone? He is not the demon! He is just a child!' _thought the Sarutobi.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Twilight Town_

**Music: Lazy Afternoons**

Master Eraqus walked around the Tram Junction, feeling the nostalgia from when he first visited this world. It was where he had come across his third, and youngest apprentice. He had gotten along fine with Terra and Aqua, but he usually was rather quiet and collected.

He looked into the back lot where he had first seen the boy, practicing fighting with two broken pipes, occasionally clamping them together to make a pole arm.

'_It is time to head back now…'_

Master Eraqus then summoned his keyblade and activated his armor. He tossed his keyblade into the air, where it opened a portal to the Lanes Between. His keyblade came back to him in the form of a glider, his quite similar to a hovercraft.

He flew through the Lanes Between, needing to get back to the Land of Departure before his apprentices could figure out what he was doing.

'_I wonder what they are doing…'_

'_Terra is probably practicing his fighting, Aqua her magic, and Mekajiki was probably sitting back and watching them, learning what they were practicing without moving a muscle. Wise kid…'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Land of Departure, Mountainside_

**Music: Future Masters**

Just as Master Eraqus had predicted, Terra was practicing his fighting on the poor trees, Aqua was lighting a few trees on fire, but oddly enough, Mekajiki was actually looking the effects of spells that would have no visible effect on the trees, except esuna and cure, which those poor trees probably needed right now. Giving them some relief, he cast those two spells upon the trees the other two were practicing on.

Terra and Aqua had noticed this, and were intrigued.

"What do you say we spar?", asked Terra, the most physically powerful of the three.

"Sure," exclaimed Aqua and Mekajiki simultaneously.

'_I could use some guinea pigs for my new spells…' _thought the scheming swordfish.

They all started by summoning their keyblades. Terra summoned his Earthshaker, and Aqua summoned her Rainfell. Mekajiki summoned a dark blue keyblade with a silvery triangle shaped hilt. The teeth were shaped like the dorsal fins of a large fish. The head of the blade had a black glowing eye on it. Just where the shaft and the head met, there was a shape similar to a gill flap. The keychain was a small grey orb wrapped in silver rings. The keyblade was Mekajiki's basic keyblade, Pride of the Deep.

The spar began with Terra sliding towards Aqua and Mekajiki.

'_First spell to try-coming up…'_

"Bind!," yelled Mekajiki as Terra soon found himself unable to move.

'_What spell is this?' _asked the powerful warrior.

'_What is that?' _asked Aqua, the most gifted and powerful mage among them.

Mekajiki glanced at Aqua, seeing her get ready to cast a spell.

"Confuse!," yelled Mekajiki, and Aqua discovered that she had lost her orientation and fired at Terra, burning him slightly.

It was then that Terra silently scooted away, not wanting to get caught in another spell, and noticing Mekajiki had gone into his competition mode.

Mekajiki, meanwhile, felt a rush unlike any other. He soon found Aqua being hard pressed to dodge his flurry of attacks. What he didn't notice was Terra standing behind him.

_Thud!_

Mekajiki fell to the ground in a comedic fashion. Terra was standing over him, keyblade in hand. He nodded at Aqua, knowing that both of them hated when he went into his competition mode. As soon as Mekajiki started, he would not let down nor hold back, although he did not try to injure them. Bottom line was that it was annoying.

"So that still leaves the two of us Terra.", Aqua had mentioned as she used a blizzard spell, knocking Terra back.

"Scratch that, I win.", she said, smiling as she watched Terra back away as she prepared to use thunder.

Mekajiki then got up, his head hurting from that solid whack Terra gave him.

"Did you really have to hit that hard Terra?" asked the swordfish.

"Did you really have to go into your little mental spasm?" responded Terra sarcastically.

Deciding to change subject, Mekajiki asked "Does anybody have an idea where the master is?"

"No, unfortunately," replied Aqua.

As if on cue, they saw a portal open up.

"What the heck could that be?" asked the blue-haired mage.

"Who knows?" replied the warrior.

"It might be worth it to investigate." answered the dark blue haired apprentice.

_**To be continued…**_

**AN: Well I hope you enjoyed that.**

**For those of you wondering, Mekajiki has a hairstyle that's pretty much Aqua's and Zexion's combined. He has abyssal dark blue hair, with a silver sheen to it. His clothes are basically a gray haori that is closed by straps(think Auron's haori, except without the belts). He wears long black pants(Think Cloud's from FF7). And his hair does cover his right eye.(Which there will be a reason for later on)**

**I know this chapter may be a little humorous towards the end, but I kind of meant it to be. Next chapter will be more serious.**

**Once again, please review.**


End file.
